Death and Answers
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: How did Krycek REALLY die? Made this up for some fun. It interested me. Will Mulder get his answers? Rated T for... 'T'ragic death! xD


**You would think, with all of the Harry Potter stories I've written that I'm just a HP junkie!**

**No, no, no. I watch plenty of things, and X-Files has to be one of my favorite shows!**

**Here's a small story. I hope you like it.**

**Takes place after season 9, but before Mulder went into hiding in Mexico, and before he was on trial for the murder of Knowle Rohrer, and before the movie "I Want To Believe"**

**Mulder/Scully**

**

* * *

  
**

Mulder sat down in his small office in the basement at the FBI looking at his poster of a flying saucer with the words 'I Want To Believe'. He believed. He believed anything. With everything that had happened to him over the last nine years, what couldn't he believe?

So much had happened. So much. And the only reason he went through it all was to find his sister, Samantha. But after he found her, dead, he just didn't stop. He went through hell to prove things to people.

The only person that ever stayed by his side was Agent Dana Scully, his partner. She was the only person that really believed, after quite a lot of proving that aliens existed!

Mulder thought back to the time Scully had gotten pregnant. Then when she had a son, William. He sighed. Scully had given up William to a family to keep him safe. It was the right thing to do.

As Mulder sat there thinking, his phone rang. Once, twice, three times before he picked it up.

"Mulder," he answered, waiting for a reply.

"Agent Mulder, are you clearing out your things?" It was Assistant Director Walter Skinner. "I heard you were leaving the FBI. Because of Kersh and everything."

"Yeah, yeah," Mulder said, nodding to himself. "Working on it. Anything in particular that you wanted?"

"Actually, yeah," Skinner sounded slightly confused. "Listen, Mulder, there's this file that was in my office. It's an X-File."

"And you want me to...?" Mulder said, clearing some papers off of his desk.

"I want you to take a look at it." Skinner said. "With Agent Scully."

"Sir, not to burst your bubble, but I'm done with the X-Files, remember?" Mulder said. Although he really wanted to see what the X-File was about, he held it back. He couldn't do this again.

"I know," Skinner agreed. "But you really need to have a look at this. The date on this thing leads back to right after Alex Krycek died."

"Krycek?" Mulder said, frowning. He threw some papers into a box. "Krycek's dead, Skinner. You killed him, I watched you."

"Not according to this X-File." Skinner said, sounding slightly scared. "Do you remember when they said they couldn't find his body in the parking garage?"

Mulder thought for a moment. It couldn't be. Not Krycek!

"He can't be a super-soldier!" Mulder yelled, thinking hard. "I watched you kill him!"

"Calm down, Mulder. There's the option that he's a super-soldier, or that his body was taken." Skinner said. "Anyway, just call Scully, and you two need to get up to my office."

"All right," Mulder hung up the phone and sighed, running his hands across his face. He looked down at the phone, frowned, then picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Scully, it's me," Mulder said, looking down into the box he had thrown papers in. He noticed a small post-it note with something written on it.

"Mulder? What's wrong?" Scully said. When Mulder didn't answer she said, "Mulder, are you there?"

"Yeah, Scully, I'm here." He said, picking up the note and looking at it. On the note he noticed it wasn't anyone's handwriting that he knew. But one small thing he noticed was a smell of cigarette smoke. Morely's to be precise. "Scully, um, Skinner wants to see us in his office."

"What for?" Scully said. She sounded quite annoyed. "Mulder, it's the middle of the night."

"Just get here as soon as possible." Mulder said, then hung up. He looked at the little note in his hand and frowned, stuffing it in his pocket.

Twenty minutes later Mulder was standing in Skinner's office when Scully walked in. Skinner had that look about him that he usually got when he was suspecting something out of the ordinary.

"Agent Scully," Skinner said, picking up the X-File that he had received. "I've already discussed this file with Mulder. So he can explain it to you, or you can read the file if you'd like?"

Scully nodded and took the file from Skinner. She looked at the name at the top of the paper and then looked at Mulder in shock.

"Krycek?" She whispered. "But he's dead!"

"I know," Mulder said, frowning. "But maybe he's not."

Skinner looked at Mulder now, wondering what had changed his mind. Mulder withdrew the note from his pocket and handed it to Skinner. Skinner opened the folded note and read it aloud.

"The super-soldier that Assistant Director Skinner shot, is dead. But I know you hoped it would be the real Alex Krycek. It is not. Alex Krycek is being held at a prison in Georgia for a murder he wasn't supposed to be caught for. I'm only helping you now, because you're my son, Fox. And Krycek has done his duty. He's got no more reason to live. _Signed, __C.G.B. Spende__r._" Skinner looked from Mulder to Scully. "What is this?!"

"Cancer Man must have had someone at the FBI put that note in my office. If I hadn't looked in the trash, I wouldn't have found it." Mulder said, nodding towards the note. "That leads us right to Krycek."

"Wait a minute," Scully said, frowning. "What if that's a fake? The Smoking Man wouldn't act that way. Turn in his Ratboy that does he little evil jobs."

"Scully," Mulder said, turning to her. "Cancer Man always acts differently every time we see or hear from him. Of all people, you know this."

Scully sighed, then nodded. "You're right."

"I'm going to have Agents Doggett and Reyes assist you." Skinner said, picking up his phone. "You two go through a hell of a lot by yourselves."

Mulder and Scully nodded and waited for Skinner to get done calling Doggett and Reyes. About another twenty minutes passed, and the door to Skinner's office was opened again. Agent Dogget and Agent Reyes entered, looking extremely tired.

"Were you two up to something?" Mulder said in his seductive voice. Scully hit his arm. "What?"

Monica Reyes rolled her eyes and looked at Mulder.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you two have a thing!" Mulder said, pointing at Monica and John.

"Yeah, and we know you and Scully have a thing, so shut up, mmkay?" Reyes said, smirking. "We're just tired because we were woken up at two in the morning."

"Sure..." Mulder whispered. Scully shot him a glance, then shook her head.

"Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes, you're being assigned to assist Agents Scully and Mulder on this case." Skinner said, handing them the file to look at.

"Skinner, I thought Alex Krycek died?" Agent Doggett said, looking confused.

"Mulder," Skinner said, looking at Mulder and nodding his head toward Doggett. "Show him the note."

Mulder pulled out the note and handed it to Doggett to read, along with Reyes. When they finished, the looked up at Mulder.

"So he's in Georgia?" Reyes asked, raising her eyebrows. "That's a twelve hour drive!"

"Where have you been, Monica?" Scully said, laughing. "We take airplanes, you know."

"Oh... right." Reyes said, looking sheepish and embarrassed. "I forgot."

After that, they left Skinner's office and headed to the airport. Once they had gotten on their flight, Scully turned to Mulder.

"Mulder," She whispered, her voice annoyed. "Why did you write a fake note and show Skinner?"

"What?" Mulder whispered back, exasperated. "I didn't write any note!"

"We both know that C.G.B Spender is dead." Scully stated. "Alex Krycek killed him!"

Mulder shook his head. "No. After Krycek threw him and his wheelchair down that flight of stairs, he lived."

Scully stared at him, her eyebrows raised. "And how did you find this out?"

"There was no body at the scene of the crime." Mulder said, feeling slightly smart. "They only found the wheelchair. No body. The woman that was with Cancer Man helped him. Took him somewhere. We don't know where."

Scully rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"You don't believe me?" Mulder asked.

"I believe you." She admitted. "It's just weird."

Two hours passed. Time passed quickly for Mulder when he really needed to find something. Mulder, Reyes, Scully, and Doggett got off the plane. They were at one of the big airports in Georgia.

"All right," said Reyes, looking at Mulder. "Where's this Krycek guy again?"

"It only said Georgia, but I've got a good feeling of where to look." Mulder said. They all left the airport. There was a car waiting for them in the parking lot. Mulder drove for at least an hour while Scully puffed around in her seat.

"I still think this is a waste of time," she mumbled.

"Just a few hours ago you believed he was alive!" Mulder said, laughing. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this?"

"I'm not!" Scully argued. "It's just so damn hot in this car! And I don't like Georgia."

Mulder laughed and looked in the rear-view mirror at Doggett and Reyes. He frowned and laughed at the sight. Doggett and Reyes were playing rock-paper-scissors.

"Is it just me, or does this state really make you guys weirder than you all are?" Mulder asked, laughing.

"Mulder, you think we're weird?" Scully said, smiling slightly. "You never laugh that much."

Mulder stopped laughing and held his mouth shut. "I'm not weird, Scully."

"Good." She said, then looked out the window.

It took them about another twenty minutes to get where they were going. There was a big prison out in the middle of no-where that seemed to be very well out of the way of any cities.

"You think this is where Krycek is?" Scully asked as they parked and got out of the car. "This is no-where, Mulder."

"Exactly." Mulder said, shutting his car door and walking towards the prison. "Krycek is usually found no-where, right?"

Scully was confused, as was Doggett and Reyes. Mulder seemed to mumble nonsense a lot. Once they reached the doors to the place, they went in. There was a man at a front desk wearing a police uniform.

"Excuse me," Mulder said, walking to the desk. "I was wondering if you have this man held here, Officer..." Mulder looked at the man's name-tag. "Officer McCulloch?"

Mulder pulled the X-File from his jacket and showed the man at the desk a picture of Krycek.

"Hmm," the Officer pondered for a moment, looking at the picture. "I think so. Taken in about eleven months ago."

Mulder looked at Scully. "One month after his super-soldier was killed."

"May we see the prisoner?" Scully asked.

"I can't let you in." Officer McCulloch said, shaking his head. "Not unless you have authorization."

"We're with the FBI." Scully said, pulling out her badge and showing the man. "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully."

Mulder looked down for a moment. Wow, he was right about Georgia making you weird. They should have shown their badges right when they walked in. Mulder had gotten his FBI badge back when he came back to the FBI for just a few days.

"Agent Fox Mulder." Mulder showed the man his badge. "And this is Agent Monica Reyes and Agent John Doggett."

Reyes and Doggett showed the man their badges, too.

"Wow, this guy must be pretty important for the FBI showing up looking for him." Officer McCulloch said, laughing. "Right this way."

He led them down a hall, past doors which had small windows on them. Most of the men in the cells looked like they had been there for quite a while.

"Here we are." the Officer stopped at the door at the end of the hall and handed Mulder the key. "Would you like me to leave you alone with him?"

"Yes, thank you." Mulder said, nodding. The Officer walked away, whistling. "That guy is weird."

Scully nodded, then pointed to the door. "Open it, Mulder. There's no window."

Mulder looked at Doggett and Reyes. Doggett looked as if when they opened that door, he'd kill Krycek himself.

"Agent Doggett," Mulder said, "I need you to stay outside and keep an eye on Officer McCulloch."

"All right," Doggett said, his voice dropping.

Mulder looked at Scully and Reyes, nodded, then opened the door. It was bright inside. Many lights. Padded walls and floor.

"Wow. I know Krycek went to prison, but they didn't say mental prison. I thought he murdered someone?" Mulder said, laughing.

"I'm right here. I _can_ hear." a familiar voice said. Mulder pulled his gun from it's holder and pointed it at nothing in particular.

"Where are you, Krycek?" Mulder said, looking around the room. There was a dark spot in the corner. Mulder nodded towards Scully and she turned a light in that direction.

"I'd prefer if it _wasn't_ shining in my eyes, Dana." Krycek said, smiling his evil smile. Scully moved the light down slightly. "Thank you."

"Did you really kill someone, Krycek? I thought you learned that killing people lead to me finding you? And I thought you hated that?" Mulder said.

"I'm always in it for the excitement." Krycek admitted. "But I was set up."

"Liar!" Mulder said, walking over to Krycek and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You liar!"

"I'm not lying, Mulder." Krycek said, smirking. "Why would I?"

"Because you're you!" Mulder said.

"Nice choice of words." Krycek said sarcastically. "But really. Spender set me up. Sent me here after he destroyed my super-soldier."

"A.D Skinner destroyed your super-soldier." Mulder stated. "I watched."

"No. He only stopped it from functioning correctly. But it was still alive." Krycek said, looking down and shrugging. "Spender took it to a quarry and destroyed it."

Mulder looked Krycek in the eyes for a moment, then let him go. Krycek smiled darkly and straightened his shirt and cracked his neck.

"Cancer Man sent me here to kill you," Mulder said, looking back at Krycek. "And I would if I didn't want some information."

"Information?" Krycek said, surprised. "For?"

"No. I mean answers." Mulder corrected himself. "Answers to so many questions I have. Answers that only you would know."

"Mulder, you have the answers to everything." Krycek said, leaning against the padded wall. "It's all in your X-Files."

Mulder sighed. "So I get no answers from you?"

"You already know them." Krycek said, smiling. "By the way. Who's that?"

Krycek was pointing at Agent Reyes.

"That's Monica. Monica Reyes." Scully said.

"Nice name." Krycek said, smirking.

"So Krycek, do you want to die?" Mulder asked. "Or would you rather be taken back to Washington and put in a prison there?"

"I plan on a nice smooth suicide." Krycek said, laughing. "Today, actually."

"What are you talking about?" Scully said, frowning. "We're not going to let you kill yourself."

"Well you want me dead." Krycek told her. "I'd rather do it myself. Plus, I've got nothing else to live for. No more purpose. According to the note you have, Mulder."

Mulder frowned. "How did you know about that?"

"I was there when Spender wrote it!" Krycek laughed. "Don't think I'm that mis-informed."

"Scully, let's take him back to Washington." Mulder said, grabbing Krycek's arm and pulling him from his leaning position against the wall. "We'll talk to Skinner and Kersh about this."

They walked out of the room and Doggett met them near the front of the building. Krycek stood beside Mulder, looking around the big room.

"You Officer's have it nice here." Krycek said, looking at Officer McCulloch.

"Talk again, and you'll live longer than you want to." Mulder said, looking at Krycek.

Krycek put his hands up in surrender to Mulder's words, then laughed, shaking his head. He looked up above the desk. On the wall was a clock. It was almost two in the after noon. He looked down bit his lip and frowned.

"All right, let's get out of here." Mulder said, pulling Krycek out of the building. "Scully, you ready to go home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Scully said, smiling. "I hate Georgia. And the people are weird."

"Well this is the middle of no where, remember? People would go crazy out here." Mulder said, opening the back door to the car.

Krycek looked at the clock in the car. 1:55 P.M. He took a breath, closed his eyes and then made a run for it.

"HEY!" Mulder said as he lost his grip on Krycek. He ran after him into the deserted street. Krycek stopped on the left side of the road and Mulder caught up to him. "What the hell, Krycek?!"

"This is the end." Krycek said. "But not for you."

"What are you talking about?" Mulder said, looking at Krycek. "Why'd you stop running?"

"Because this is the end for me." Krycek said, looking straight ahead of him. In the distance there was a semi truck coming towards them. "The answer you wanted. You'll find it in a few years. Trust me."

Mulder looked confused. "But I want the answer now!"

The truck was getting closer. Krycek stayed where he was.

"Mulder, go back to Washington. Tell them you found me dead." Krycek said.

"I won't!" Mulder said, trying to push Krycek to the side of the road. "You can't!"

Krycek pushed Mulder off of the road and Scully ran up to them.

"Mulder, what's going on?" Scully said, looking from Mulder to Krycek. "Tell me!"

"He's going to kill himself!" Mulder yelled. The sound of the semi was getting closer and closer.

"Mulder you can't stop him. You know how he is!" Scully shouted, holding Mulder back.

Krycek looked over to Mulder, his dark eyes locking with Mulder's green ones. Krycek mouthed the words 'You'll find the answer'. Mulder was fighting to get away from Scully, but he was too late. The semi truck came too fast, honking it's horn. Scully closed her eyes and turned her head from the sound of Krycek's body being hit by the truck.

It was like it all went in slow motion for Mulder. He felt as though his answers had died.

"Noooooooo!" He screamed, falling to his knees. "Why _now?_"

Scully bit her lip as a tear fell from her eye. She knew how badly Mulder wanted his answers, and she felt sad at how badly Krycek wanted to commit suicide. It all happened to fast for her. All of the years, everything.

"Come on Mulder, it's over." Scully said, pulling Mulder up and helping him walk back to the car. Officer McCulloch ran out of the building and was speaking to Agent Reyes.

"Call 911. Tell them a man has committed suicide outside of your building. Mention the FBI and they'll be here shortly." She told the Officer, then walked away towards the car.

"Monica, are you okay?" Doggett said, walking up to her. "You look... funny."

"No one's ever committed suicide in my presence. I could feel the life leaving that man." Reyes said, staring out at the road, then getting into the car. Doggett sighed and got in too.

They drove back to the airport, then flew back to Washington.

Twenty four hours. Such a short time. For Mulder at least. They were standing back in Skinner's office again, wondering what he would say.

"So Krycek committed suicide?" He asked. "Just trying to make this clear."

"It'll never be clear, sir." Mulder said. "Nothing ever is."

Skinner nodded, then looked at Scully. "I have your resignation papers."

"Wait, Scully.." Mulder looked at Scully. "You're resigning?"

"I don't want to be at this job anymore if you're not going to be here, Mulder." She said, smiling. "I'm going on with my work as a Doctor. You go on your search for the truth."

"We'll still work on the X-Files, Mulder," Doggett said, pointing to himself and Reyes. "Never letting your life's work down."

"Thank you," Mulder said, half-smiling. He looked to Scully. "So this is the end?"

"It's never the end, Mulder." Scully said. "It was the end for Krycek. Not us. Not yet."

They all stood in Skinner's office. Mulder knew he'd find his answer. Scully knew he would. Doggett and Reyes knew they could handle the X-Files. It would all work out. For now.

* * *

**Good ending? Bad Ending? Mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh? XD Please review. **


End file.
